The Last Goodbye
by temari80
Summary: The crew of the Waverider has defeated Vandal Savage and is now traveling through space and time doing what needs to be done. Mick is sitting alone in the cargo bay looking at the pinkie ring that Leonard had put in his pocket. Twirling it around he feels a strange presence and this is what happens •italicized parts are Mick's thoughts•


I could see him. I could smell him. But I couldn't touch him. So many words left unsaid before the end. So many thoughts never written. So here I am. Beyond this world, beyond his world.

 _I should've said it. I could've said it a million times but my ego got the best of me. He was the punkass kid I saved, and I was the bodyguard who would forever keep him out of harm. So why am I here and he is gone? Why am I with this flock, near the girl he kissed. Oh that kiss, how I hated every second of it I witnessed. Damn, why couldn't I have gone all the way out. I should've been kissing him not her. But I have to play nice, for him._

He kept the ring. He didn't just throw it into a junk pile. He admires it when no one is looking. He tries to figure it out. I wish I had a ring. I wish I would've listened to Lisa when she told me to stop hiding. To speak the truth. He will never know. He saw me kiss Sara. He probably thinks I wanted to marry her. No. She was a decoy. A mask for my true feelings. Those I just wouldn't say.

 _I laugh and hang out with Ray and the others but I'm miserable. I don't want this. I don't want to be here without him. These people are nice. They're aren't him. They will never be him. He was the definition of a true hero. He was a true person. He didn't hide behind smiles and the need to do right. He did what he saw as right. Maybe if I had just held him close to me, just once, he would still be here to hold._

I stood behind him, wondering if I reached out if he would feel my presence. If I held the ring with him, if he would know I was there?

 _Twirling that pinkie ring in my finger I couldn't help but smile. He loved that ring. He always had it. Alexa. The worst job we ever had but the most memorable. I stopped twirling the ring and held it still. I held in front of me and looked at it, thought of it on his hand._

I reached out. I had to try. I placed my hands on his. He flinched. He felt me. He knew I was there. I rubbed the back of his palms and took in his cologne.

I felt his hands on mine. I could feel him there. Was he not allowed to move on? Did I do something to stop his passing.

"Mick" I said softly in his ear. "Leonard, is that you?" Mick asked, his voice trembling. Not from fear though. From something else. "It's me Micky, it's me" I said starting to cry. Mick also began to cry. "Oh Len, how I've missed you? Why didn't you move on? What's keeping you here?" Mick asked in tears.

I dared to move closer. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "I don't know, Mick. I just know one thing and that's how I've felt about you all of these years" I said.

His muscles tightened. He cringed. "The feelings you have?" He asked. "I have been hiding my own feelings from you Leonard." Mick continued.

I froze. He felt the same way about me as I did him. "I love you Mick Rory" I said without any hesitation. I felt his body relax and he said "I love you too, Leonard Snart".

Again I started to cry and so did he. Years and years of built up pain and feelings. Years of not saying the easiest thing in the world to say.

Mick turned himself around. He looked down at me and smiled. Our height difference always amazes me. Running a hand along my cheek I saw his eyes light up. I felt my body warm to his touch. I felt the love poring out of him.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. Gently, like a butterfly. To my surprise he kissed me back just as gently. We stood and held on to each other for only God knows how long.

I heard Mick gasp. And that's when I noticed it myself. My skin was again becoming translucent. I would be going soon. I had done what I needed. I had found the courage to tell the person I loved the most in this world how I truly felt about him.

Mick pulled something out of his pocket and got to one knee. "Before you move on, Leonard, Len, would you be my husband forever. Will you wait for me so when my time comes we can once again hold each other and never let go"? Mick asked tears forming and a look of pain crossing his face.

The tears came fast and quick. "Yes, yes and yes again Mick, Micky. I will forever wait for you, but please don't come too fast". I said with a laugh. Mick stood up and we kissed. We were married. I was Mr. Leonard Rory and Mick Rory was my husband.

I motioned for Mick to open the top drawer of his dresser. He ran over, opened the drawer and pulled out a paper. It was a blank marriage certificate. Bringing it to me, I took the paper from him and said "this is the last thing I need, I want it to be documented" to the heavens. I looked down and there it was:

"On this day, the 22nd of May 2016, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory officially were married and will be together until the end of time"

Both of us cried. We were officially married. Mick placed the ring on my finger and I placed one on his. We smiled and kissed again.

I saw in his eyes I wasn't there anymore. That I had vanished from his world again. I cried but following the path of those I had lost throughout my lifetime I moved on. Not from Mick. Never from Mick. Just from the world Mick was living in now, knowing one day our worlds would once again be one in the same.

 _I took one_ l _ast glance at the spot in which Leonard just stood. He was at peace. I felt at peace. Holding tightly to the wedding certificate I headed to the bridge. Showing it off to everyone I ran into I plopped down in Mine and Lens favorite set of seats. I hung his parka over his chair and smiled. That was their space. It was my space. And one day we would share the same space again._


End file.
